Kingdom Of Guilt
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Characters intertwine with Guilty Crown. Two Viruses come forth; Apocalypse and Armageddon. Two Eve's seeking two different outcomes. Follows GC's stories with KH Chars Prevalent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey awesome people it's me, Twilight Angel/Demon and I'm here with a new story of mine, Kingdom of Guilt. This is my first Crossover with two stories (Guilty Crown and Kingdom Hearts). Although this will seem like a rewrite of Guilty Crown with the KH Characters prevalent some things won't be similar. And I know I'm not the first one to do this cause if you check out Ford1114's Guilty Hearts and although it's discontinued wouldn't help reading it, you'll get a lot of inspiration from his story about these two awesome franchises, which GuiltyKingOumaShu helped create. I'm also proud to mention that GuiltyKingOumaShu helped with the plot of 'Kingdom of Guilt' that guy's a genius, thank you for the help I really appreciate it'. There's some German in here, translation at the bottom. Suggestive Themes in here so it's M only Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Guilty or Kingdom Hearts.

GC-KH-GC-KH

December 24th 2029 A Church Somewhere In Roppongi

It was now snowing while a certain brunette haired boy with brown eyes was walking towards a Church, he was wearing a beige jacket to protect him from the cold. He was just happily walking along with a present in his hand, wanting to see his adoptive brother. The young boy couldn't quite figure out why 'Triton' would call him all the way here to meet him, the boy obviously believed that his eldest brother got him a present so he was excited about it. He got his brother a locket; the locket contained a photo with both him, his sister and Triton, which he's new stepmom helped go and bought for him. One thing he wished was for Sora his best friend to be here, but family schedules for Christmas didn't coincide. His family had decided to go to church to offer up blessing due to their family sticking together on Christmas Eve, and the happiness they all felt towards each other. But one could say that Shu was a little angry at his big sister, Mana due to her being very rude whenever Kairi or Sora was around. He and Triton could never understand what it was about.

But out of nowhere without warning the boy was stopped dead in his tracks, due to him hearing a gunshot emanating from within the Church. Although the boy was 8 years old and his stepmom had forbid him from watching action movies, he and Triton would sneak into the TV room and watch one. His older sister was there as some sort of Parental Control and was she bad at it, she would often insist on such genre of movies to watch.

But enough of about memories the young man froze held in his place but not from the cold the thing holding him back was Fear, he knew that Triton was somewhere in the church. Shu braced himself for whatever waited inside.

(A/N: Well enough of that I'll get back too Shu very soon, we have important things to focus on.)

December 22nd 2029 A.D Two Days Ago

Somewhere else there was a boy the exact same age as Shu with brown hair and sky blue eyes, he was playing with his best friend, Riku (10 years old) and Riku's sister, Kairi (13 years old). It was expected cause' both families were very good friends of each other and Riku and Sora were about the same age so they had to eventually become close friends, what they didn't expect was that Kairi was so happy every time Sora came to visit Riku. But both boys didn't know why but it was obvious Kairi had only stayed while Sora was there. Riku also had to admit it was weird for she would always ask when Sora's would come again.

December 20th 2029 A.D

It wasn't long after that that Riku founded out what Kairi's true motives was. He had followed her one night to the beach near their house when he got there he saw three figures all draped in black cloaks. He saw their faces and all three of them had silver hair with yellow eyes, although the one in the middle looked fairly older than the other two. Riku hid behind a tree concealing him and heard the one in the middle of the three men spoke "How is it going? If it succeeds bring Sora to the fountain on the 24th.

Thus our plan seeking ultimate power will be achieved, and our salvation from this wretched place." Kairi simply nodded to the man's saying and asked "As you wish master! What about the other one? My so-called brother what should I do with him?" Right after Kairi said those words Riku's Heart almost broke, how his sister he looked up to could say such words but before Riku could process those words another man standing on the left side spoke "Dispose of him when you have finished your task, he will not be needed anymore."

Kairi just bowed her head. Then the last man spoke "we made the right choice in picking you Kairi Sakaguchi. Finally our plan will be achieved thanks to Da'ath. By the way what are we gonna do about their Eve and Adam? It will be quite troublesome if they were to cause Apocalypse before our Armageddon." Then the man in the middle spoke when he heard those words "Don't worry I've placed a curse on their chosen Adam. When the day comes when he will have to choose, he won't be able too. Da'ath may have derailed our plans, so we must also do what we must. Eve of Armageddon, you are our Key. Don't fail us." Riku was now utterly dumbfounded by the saying 'Eve of Armageddon'. Riku was now standing uncomfortably as he was leaning in closer and closer to hear, but out of nowhere he stepped on a bush making a sound. All four figures turned to the place they heard the bush rustle to see if someone was there but Riku was gone he had quickly ran as far as his feet could take him, not looking back if anyone was following him.

When Kairi returned later that night Riku was lying in bed but he couldn't sleep when he heard Kairi coming in through the window, he could swear when he turned around to look at her a red liquid was adorning her clothes. He asked her if something was wrong she promptly turned off the light and said "Riku, stay out of my way if you do-" After she had said that she went into the bathroom. She was there for a very long time. Riku had begun to worry about what Kairi had said 'Stay out of my way if you do-' Riku was visually confused but soon afterwards he had heard hissing sounds from the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door knocking and calling for Kairi. She only answered "I'm alright, Riku, you can go to sleep. I'll be out now. Goodnight." But Riku knew something was wrong due to the way she ahd said it, it felt like something was off about Kairi, like she was panicking about something and in pain.

December 23rd 2029 A.D Yesterday

From that day onwards Riku was always cautious of Kairi, he was afraid she would hurt him. But he couldn't afford to think about himself 'What about Sora? What are you planning to do with him Kairi?' Riku would stay up late at night trying to figure out what Kairi wanted with Sora. Even though she was his sister he couldn't forget that person he witnessed on the beach talking about taking out her brother in such a normal state. And he also never gave up on figuring out who those three men were, that night with Kairi. He was always surveying Kairi wherever she went, he even asked his father, Vanitas for some spy stuff. Although it did look weird that he was now into spy stuff but it was Christmas time so his father didn't worry too much. He knew his mother, Aqua would no doubt object to such stuff but his father was a completely different person he loved doing exciting things with Riku. Even if it was meant to spy on Kairi, but Riku didn't say anything about it, it was his secret.

And so Riku spied on his big sister, Kairi trying to find out anything he could about what her plan was with Sora and whoever those three men were. He had spent the whole day setting up spy cameras and audio recorders around and outside the house. Riku was determined to find out anything he could.

But the next day it would be too late. Fate is starting to spin more and more out of control. And Riku was too late to stop any of it. Now Armageddon begins.

December 24th 2029 A.D Fountain Plaza Mall

The Sakaguchi and Nomura families were spending Christmas Eve together. They were at a Mall in Roppongi going to see the new Disney Movies coming out this Christmas in Tokyo. Before they got to the movies the two families were spending time and sitting at the food court. Riku was asked by Kairi if he would please go buy ice-cream for them. Obviously Riku didn't want to leave Sora alone with Kairi, he never did find out what she planned for him but he knew it was going to happen today so he didn't want to leave Sora alone with her. Riku had always thought to tell Sora about his sister's plans but first had to prove them, he didn't want to suspect his sister of anything so he went to buy ice-cream. While Riku went to go buy some of their favorite ice-cream, Sea Salt Ice-Cream, for both him Sora and Kairi.

Sora couldn't be angrier he wanted to spend time with Shu 'His most bestest, bestest friend next too Riku! So why couldn't Shu be here they already know we're best friends'. While Sora was still puffed by his apparent dislike of not seeing his best friend, he heard a voice call to him, it was Kairi "Sora...! Can you come with me please? I need your help, I wanna surprise Riku with a present." Like Sora's happiness meter exploded, he became ecstatic due to the fact that he always wanted to surprise Riku; His friend that was like a brother to him. Sora asked all of a sudden "So what are we going to get him?" Kairi turned towards Sora and said "We'll get him a scarf, he always said he wanted a scarf. Come one I saw a great clothing shop near the fountain at the back." Kairi held out a hand to the eight-year old boy "Telling both their parents "Mom dad me and Sora are going to go and buy Riku a present! Is it alright?" Both her mom and dad nodded their heads and so did Sora's parents signifying them okay.

Few Minutes Later

Riku returned with three ice-creams in his hands looking for Kairi and Sora, he hadn't seen them from where he had come from and asked his mom and dad "Mom where did Kairi and Sora go?" Riku's mom, Aqua answered "They went to buy you a present. Why don't you go look for them? We're going to go ahead after all we have to reserve your seats. They were talking about the clothes shop at the back of the mall. Just give the guy at the entrance your names." Riku nodded at his mother's request and turned to go and search for his older sister and his best friend.

Riku was desperate to find Sora and Kairi he knew something terrible was going to happen, he just didn't know what? He had looked for them at the drop his mother had said they were going too, but they weren't there and so Riku started to panic "Where could they have gone?" Then all of a sudden a boy appeared with a white coat on he looked as if he was a doctor and he said "I can show you where they are, then you can stop this. Just touch Sora with this. If you do Kairi will leave him alone and you can get your big sister back." Riku didn't fully understand what the person said but he knew he would get everything back to the way it had to be. So he took the weird diamond shaped crystal from the man, he also asked the boy where they were. The teen simply pointed him in the direction of the newly erected clock tower that was built in the area nearby.

Church in Roppongi (Cue: 08 - TEOI GC OST)

"M-Mana... stop. Triton needs to get to a hospital." Said the boy frozen solid looking into his sister's red eyes. "Don't worry about him Shu. When you and I unite you'll soon forget him." Stated Shu's older sister, Mana. She was hugging Shu with all her might and occasionally touching him. (A/N: Not there.)

"Shu, are you ready?"

"Ready for what, Mana?"

"You're Ascension."

"Gulp."

Mana started to motion herself away from Shu and took the pose of someone praying and spoke.

"Ich bin die himmlische Mutter aller, Eve die nun am erwachen ist. Jene, die Letztendlich aus der Sunde entstand und durch sie Vorhersehung erlangte. Nun stehe ich vor dir mit der Apocalypse hinter mir und der Zukunft vor mir mein Adam. Mein Wille, ihn den Thron Adams und Evas an meiner Seite bësteigen zu lassen."

And out of nowhere Mana started speaking German. Shu was visually shocked to hear his sister speak another language, and asked

"M-Mana...?"

"Now, come Shu, if you and I intertwine our lips, and let our DNA fuse together we can create a wonderful new world."

(End Theme)

GC-KH-GC-KH

A/N

First of the Translation goes as such: (I am the Heavenly mother of all, Eve, who is to wake up. The person who ultimately began with sin and Providence won by them. I am here now with Apocalypse behind me and the future ahead of me, my Adam. Hear my will and desire to climb him to my side om the Throne of Adam and Eve.) I introduced the translation as just something I wanted to do and it might sound a little cliché "01 - BIOS (feat. Mika Kobayashi)".

So what did you guys think? I added some extra scenes within Roppongi Church (I don't know the church's name.) Mana being a little too touchy feely with Shu. Also how do you like the KH story setting? I at least think I did well. Do any of you know who those figures are?

Also Kairi is infected with a virus known as Armageddon, find out how it came in existence next time. Oh, due to me having three stories I have to work on, I'll be kind of busy, but don't worry I'll try to update weekly, and in a worst case scenario, Monthly. Thanks for reading and a review will help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So Chapter 1 was fairly great don't you think? I think so. I forgot the chapter's name last time it's Forgotten Christmas Part 1. Got Mana and Shu set for the finals of 2029 now off to Kairi, Sora and Riku. Sorry this is so late busy with other work and watching new animes, love new animes. Like K (Kings) and K Return pf Kings, they are actually a good presentation of what i have in mind for GC New World Order. Anyways hope you all enjoy and thanks for the Reviews: GuiltyKingOumaShu and Ford1114, I really enjoy the feedback. Let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Guilty Crown or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **GC-KH-GC-KH**

 **Chapter 2 Forgotten Christmas Part 2**

 **December 24th 2029 Destiny's Bell Tower Outside**

A silver haired boy was standing outside clenching a crystal like gem in his hand with snow falling around him. He was staring at the newly erected bell tower built there by some wealthy benefactor as to why? No one knows it's still remains a mystery even to residents nearby. Most people just simply believed it stood there as a huge watch to let them know what time it is. The boy stared up at the huge clock it was 18:50. He was steeling himself out in the cold for about fifteen minutes getting ready to face whatever was in there. He heard a voice came from behind him. "Are you going?" Riku turned around faced the teen boy standing with a devilish smirk on his face. Riku nodded at said teen, this was the person who helped Riku out the most in the last few days.

"So, what's your name mister?"

"Me, a mister you must be mistaken I'm only 17 years old and my name's Yuu. Listen kid you must not let whatever your sister has planned in can ruin the entire world." Stated The Envoy of Da'ath back at the silver haired boy. Riku looked at the teen and murmured under his breathe "Yuu..." The man in white suddenly glanced at the tower's clock then at his watch and exclaimed "its ShowTime!" Riku clenched his hands and readied himself "All I need is to touch Sora with this, right?" The boy in white simply nodded and Riku took off to the Bell tower.

When Riku finally stood in front of the tower the hugeness of it was automatically felt by him, it was huge not in the sense of its size but the very fact that this place could be the place where he finally gets his big sister back. The place where he could ultimately get her back even if he didn't know what was wrong with her, what those people did to her.

Opening the doors to the clock tower was fairly easy but what came next shocked Riku to his core. Kairi standing at the back of the room with one white wing and another black one sticking out of her back, long white and black hair split in the middle downwards. The hair extending towards her middle of her back and Sora was held tightly Riku was stunned frozen it was her, it was his sister Kairi, when he saw her he mumbled to himself.

"Is that you... Kairi?"

Almost as if she was hearing him say that she turned around eyes mirroring disgust, he also noticed that her eye color wasn't blue anymore it was yellow. Riku froze up as she started to stand and started to defensively protect a frightened Sora who was crying buckets of water. Kairi immediately spat out words from her mouth that was solely directed towards Riku "He's mine! Stay away you monster!"

Riku feeling tears forming in his eyes simply stated a lie "I know and I'm here to congratulate you and him." Kairi's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Riku wearing a smile on his face and walking closer towards a confused Kairi and a crying Sora. Riku kept walking closer even when the winds increased around Kairi and her sending him a deathly glare. Sora stood up and wanted to run towards Riku but Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and yanked him backwards and whispered.

"Sora, it is time for your ascension. Little brother you are welcomed to watch but interfere in any way and I'll kill you. "

I, the being born from Twilight; The one who stood in the middle of Light and Darkness stand here now gazing into the boundless remnant of a Heart and ask that he be raised up to the stature of the only and rightful being alongside Eve, Adam."

As Kairi spoke Riku witnessed a blinding light shooting upwards towards the heavens. He looked at his hand gripping the crystal tightly and thought to himself 'Now or never.' As he kept staring at the light he at first thought that it was beautiful and he looked at it as if it wasn't ominous at all but remembered what Yuu said.

Quickly Riku ran towards Sora, Kairi who shielded Sora took notice of Riku's dash towards them and created black creature like monsters. Riku realized that Kairi summoned three of said monsters and charged Riku head on. Riku swiftly rushed past the monsters keeping all his attention on Sora.

Kairi turned around and went for Riku herself and with incredible speed impaled Riku with what seemed like a crystal shard.

Sora who witnessed the entire scene ran towards Riku and bent down to check on his friend. Kairi also seemed to act weird Sora noticed as she was gripping her head like she was in excruciating pain. Riku looked at his hand holding the crystal and figured 'The crystal is having an effect on her.' Sensing this is his only and best shot Sora slammed the crystal into Sora's hand.

What happened next was that all light coming from Kairi stopped and Sora's hand began to illuminate. Kairi turned her gaze towards Sora and started to hiss voilently "How dare you?! You betrayed me! You monster!" Sora looked at Kairi and spat "You're a demon! Leave me and Riku alone."

Kairi's eyes started to tear up and she walked backwards all while silently mumbling "Please no... Sora come back... I'm not a monster... I'm not a DEMON!"

A Huge shockwave ripped through the entire bell tower as Riku jumped infront of Sora shielding him from the shockwave but not before Sora's heart became half crystallized. Due to the explosion Sora lost all his memories of everyone close to him. He screamed in pain as he lost everything.

Riku on the other hand was surprisingly still normal, he wasn't screaming like Sora and both held their eyes closed tightly shut as they still heard Kairi's screams of pain and hurt in the background.

 **GC-KH-GC-KH**

 **December 24th 2029 A Church Somewhere in Roppongi**

"Mana please stop..." Shu begged his older sister as she kept looking at him with those red eyes devoid of emotion other than crazed love. Triton walked closer to Mana and spoke "Mana, Shu is scared let him go."

Mana didn't hear and simply shot Triton with a gun she had been holding concealing on herself. Shu quickly ran to Triton all while Mana had a small smile on her face and unfolding what looked like a Cat's Cradle from her pocket and stringed it into what seemed like a DNA's Double Helix structure..

Shu got to where Triton lied and turned around when Mana spoke "Come over here, Shu. Let's do something fun together just the two of us." Shu stared at Mana in disbelief and questioned himself 'Is this really Mana?'

While he stared he could've sworn he saw crystals growing on the tips of her hair. It was weird purple crystals Shu saw and he didn't think clearly anymore as he shoved Mana backwards when she was crawling towards him.

The shove sent Mana a few feet away and Shu opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Mana looking totally lifeless. Soon tears stared to form in her eyes and Mana released a venomous yell.

"NO!"

The impending shockwave went four blocks in every direction as Kairi released everything. Many lives were lost that day as two Viruses wiped out over half of Japan's population. As a last cause the United Nations sent in military and medical help by names of GHQ and Helix Heart; two companies that had to find a vaccine for both viruses adequately named for what they had done, The Apocalypse Virus and The Armageddon Virus.

 **Ten Years Later**

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"I don't get people never have and never will. These are just pseudo relationships I've established as a means to fit in. I really try my best to understand them, honestly I do."

I'm writing on my laptop with a hopeful not another pseudo friendship I've managed to create. After checking if my message was correct I pressed enter as I sent the message to someone I met in a private chatroom. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people, I just like to converse with people without having to look in their deciphering gazes, Oh Never mind! Waiting a few seconds a reply came back.

 **(Sora's Perspective)**

"I just can't get a break everyone wants to know me. I just wanna be normal like a guy I know so be glad you're not as popular as me. Living up to everyone's expectation is hard. I hope we can meet each other one day I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

I replied to the stranger on the other end as I watched a video called Euterpe about a new upcoming online idol/singer, Inori Yuzuriha.

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"I would love to be as popular as you but I don't really have that much confidence. Yeah we can be friends my name is- Oh yeah! I'm in an online chatroom so I'll think about it."

 **(Sora's Perspective)**

"Hahaha...! Yeah you're right I may be a pitiful pedophile looking for my next big score... hahahaha...! Well anyways see you my only real friend besides the facsimiles I have at school."

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"It's already 22:30 so I gotta turn in to. So, chat again tomorrow night?"

After their goodbyes both boys closed the laptop screens and looked outside sighing as they wondered about another grueling day at school and exams coming up shortly. While the boy with blue eyes went to go and take a shower the other teenager walked towards his balcony with his Holo-Tablet in hand. When he reached the balcony he played the newest song from the online Idol/Singer; Inori Yuzuriha and the name of the song is Euterpe.

 **GHQ Headquarters Underground Tunnel**

"Do you have it, Inori?"

"Yes, Gai it is stored in Funnel." Replied A girl with short pink hair and wearing clothes reminiscent to that of a military suit with flowers on either side of the waist and little frills coming outwards from the suit... or dress whatever you wanna call it.

She was also carrying a machine that looked to be a rice cooker but was infact a highly intelligent robot called Funnel. While running through sewer pipes Inori spoke.

"He was there again... That boy with silver hair. He said I looked just like her and I should just die for what she-I had done. Am I... a monster Gai?"

"Switch of all other headsets besides mine." Ordered Gai and a girl with mechanical cat ears immediately complied.

"Riku... Inori you are not a monster! You are the world's single prayer against The Apocalypse. Get back to base ASAP we'll talk about it later."

Inori merely nodded with an audible "Yes." as she ran through the stinking air of the sewers with her mechanical companion.

 **GHQ Throne Room**

"It seems to be Funeral Parlor. They've escaped with The Void Genome, Master Yuu. Should we send more forces after them?"

Spoke a guy wearing all black with silver hair and piercing gold colored eyes and a devilish grin on his face, as he sat on the ground staring towards the sky. Yuu simply smiled and started pacing on the ceiling he soon came to a standstill and asked.

"Why do you always call me Master Gai? I am in no heed a master just a willing servant. Although I am Da'ath I don't share the same level to be called Master as humans, I am merely a concept, a force, a natural being."

"I know. You've told me that about a hundred times, but Keido and everyone else respects you as such so it's only fitting."

"You've known me longer than these people so you are incline to not call me that. Especially when you are about to inherit the Sense of Da'ath."

"It won't be long now. Once the two are created or born it will begin. Organization XIII is gonna pay for what they did."

Yuu descended from his place from the ceiling and walked towards Riku with a devious smile and inquired "You let them escape with the Void Genome? Riku you truly are interesting. I wonder... what are you planning for?"

Riku only shrugged and winked at Yuu all while he started to pace out the Throne Room and towards his quarters. All the way there he had a devilish smirk on his face.

 **Riku's Room**

Upon propping himself on the bed he stared at the ceiling with a smile and thought back.

 **Flashback Start**

 **GHQ Control Room**

"Gai won't do, he'll act fast upon receiving the King's Power and destroy us. Shu on the other hand will prove to be a far better obstacle and easy to fight against."

"Master Riku, We've gotten the Funeral Parlor agent to go in the direction of Tennouzu High. We've also left her with a wound so she'll need to stop somewhere to recover, the closest thing is a warehouse just outside the school."

'And if everything is just right Shu Ouma's Video Club hangs out there. They'll meet and something in that head of his will spark something. This power I obtained by Da'ath; the ability of future sight. Although it's a 50/50 chance of success, it's better to drag the King out instead of the Knight.'

Riku smiled at himself and announced that the secret mission was successful and dismissed all personnel and walked towards the Dining Hall.

 **Flashback End**

 **Riku's Room**

Riku subconsciously picked up a red rubber ball and tossed it periodically in the air then catching it and repeating his rhythm. The ball belonged to him when Sora got it for him on his fifth birthday.

When Riku was done he placed the ball on his counter and sighed loudly all while a thought crossed his mind 'Sorry to have to drag you into this Shu but it's the only way for Organization XIII to make their move.'

 **GHQ Throne Room**

"That kid is getting pretty arrogant, just like me. Obviously The Organization will have to make a move. They usually don't like to be left in the dust and that will be their downfall."

Smiled Yuu as he munched on an energy bar sitting on one of the perches from the Throne Room. And with a sickening atmosphere gripping the air and bringing with it an ominous aura and Yuu just kept smiling.

 **Helix Heart Gathering Room**

"They've finally made a move. The experimental weapon is already finished make sure it arrives at the Destined King."

Ordered a bald old man sitting in a chair feet folded over each other, with a devilish smirk on his face and his golden eyes looking ominously at the sky. He was wearing a black coat on and underneath white clothes with matching boots.

"Yes sir! But it's getting annoying to always keep up facades. We always have to act nice in the media's eyes and can never fool around like we used to."

"Look how well Da'ath is doing it. We just have to stay calm and everything will fall right into our lap. So, let's just enjoy ourselves for this brief calm before the storm."

Upon hearing their master words all four of them answered in unison.

"Yes sir!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **So all the players are set and this world will be shocked by Apocalypse and Armageddon. Riku joined Yuu and Da'ath bet you didn't expect that, huh? I'll explain how he still has all his memories of Kairi , with Sora forgetting and all. Riku is playing a major role in Da'ath as their candidate for The Sense of Da'ath and as such is probably one of the biggest antagonists equal to Yuu.**

 **Hope I did well representing all characters in a good light and brought the feel forth. Intrduced Helix Heart as GHQ's ally but infact their rival. Japan is about to be shaken by two immense forces vieding for utter control.**

 **Will explain more about the Armageddon virus in the next chapter.**

 **See you there!**


End file.
